


Wonder Woman x Reader

by OverlyEmotional



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: A mix of gender dysphoria and anxiety made me write for the first time, F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral, Gender Neutral Character, Honestly help me, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wanted to make it super gender neutral bc we honestly nees more gn reader! fics, I'm open to feedback, Multi, Other, The ending was really butt, This is my first time writing and adhd fucked me up while I tried to keep it on track, gender neutral reader, im rambling, my bad lol, pls enjoy my precious little piece of garbage lmao, though I'll try and work on getting better at wrappin' it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyEmotional/pseuds/OverlyEmotional
Summary: Reader is an extremely observant dummy who fights Diana, rip you. lol*Based on a Diana x Reader prompt that actually says Diana pinned you down.. lmao chapter 2 will be written to build on the original.. my bad lol





	Wonder Woman x Reader

You had made the decision to enlist. Everyone around you thought it was a bad idea, and had no qualms letting you know. Frequently. Incessantly. But as you woke for your first training exercise in what was now your home, there was no turning back.

After making your bunk and changing into your uniform, you made your way to the field, where your fellow soldiers were waiting in single file. You managed to squeeze into line before your Commanding Officer made his way over to address you all, "Attention! We have a special guest joining us today. You will be fighting her one on one to measure combat readiness. Give it your all, because she won't be holding back!"

You wondered what he meant by that. The woman beside him looked like a normal civilian, no major threat, though unsettlingly gorgeous. Dark eyes casually roved the training grounds, taking notice of every detail, it seemed. As all of your comrades debated silently as to who would go first, you took the oppotunity to take in her strange armor, worn and ancient, appearing to be straight out of a roman museum. Nonetheless, you felt excited to learn as the first soldier volunteered, stepping forward, fists already raised and legs in a lowered boxing stance. 

He seemed confident as he advanced, as if prepared to win the sparring match easily, but the woman's calculating, sharp gaze roaming him over gave you pause. She was studying him, you realized. And as he threw the first punch, a solid right hook aimed straight for her temple, she had learned enough. Easily ducking, she delivering a sharp jab to his stomach with enough force to knock the wind from him. As he keeled forward trying to catch his breath, she uppercut him with such strength he flew backwards, still wheezing for air. Everyone looked in stunned silence at one another, too surprised to do anything but stare.

 

But the woman finally spoke, "Well? Who's next?" 

And if you weren't so observant, you could have missed the miniscule upturn of her lip in what was a small smile.

She walked to the row of you, looking each of you up and down, studying again. As she walked closer and closer to you, your heart began to pound and you clenched your fists to curb the sudden anxiety you felt. You had seen what she could do but she didn't scare you. You didn't even know why you were so nervous, but you gulped as you accidentally made eye contact, though it wasn't a complete "accident". You were curious to what you would see. And she was just as curious to find you staring back.

 

"You. You're next."

 

Your eyebrows flew up in surprise, but you stuttered out "Y- yes Ma'am!" cautiously walking to the spot your squadmate had finally risen and limped away from. She followed, and you could feel her eyes on you all the while, until you both stood face to face, in fighting stances.

 

You tried not to be so nervous, and tried not to look back at your unit, too self-conscious to look at your audience. Again, she observed you and spoke lowly, "look at me. Focus." Her deep, velvety voice sent the hair on your arms up but you kept her words in your head. You needed to concentrate. But now that she was so close and after seeing what she was capable of, you knew you wouldn't stand a chance, though you were willing to try your best.

 

You had learned she could dodge frontal attacks easily and turn them into a perfect offense. She attacked mercilessly, and showed no sign of slowing down when she saw an opening. So you decided your best chance would be to lure her to you, feint an attack and use her own offense against her. 

 

Without hesitation, you threw a left jab and quickly dodged backwards as she swung a fist back at you. You swung a right jab and dodged, which she immediately countered again. You did this several times, baiting her more, until you pretended to overswing and stumbled forward into the ground. She saw her chance, and delivered a powerful hook aimed straight for your abdomen, though her surprise was palpable when you used her momentum to side-step behind her and place her in a chokehold.

For a split second, you thought you had actually won. Bested a superior, at that! Who was, *clearly* more experienced, as she simultaneously stomped on your foot and elbow'd your ribs so hard you knew you would be bruised for days.

 

You let her go, yelping in pain as you curled in to hold your side and tried not to put pressure on your aching foot. You had only realized your grave mistake when her forearm slipped securely around your neck and she began to squeeze. You were sure your face was a comical sight, pawing at your neck, turning red from both lack of air and embarassment at having thought you were victorious. You supposed she felt pity then, because she leaned into your ear and whispered "Don't worry, you put up a good fight." You felt her exhale a laugh, sending a shiver down your spine, before finally letting you go.

You dropped to your knees like dead-weight as you gulped big breaths of air and when you looked up, she held a hand outstretched towards you. You took it, surprised by the rough calloused skin, and pulled yourself upright with her strong grip. Her eyes seemed to pull you in as you faced each other again, and the longer you held her hand, the more you felt sparks of electric energy build under your palm.

 

You assumed she felt it too, because she visibly smiled, and this time it was directed at you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ily & ty for actually lookin' at this mess, I needed an outlet to vent and practice lol
> 
>  
> 
> Sidenote, pls give me feedback on how to describe people bc in my first version, I forgot to describe Diana at all lmfaoo


End file.
